


Early Sunsets

by artisticgamzee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticgamzee/pseuds/artisticgamzee
Summary: If Eddie had to die in that cavern, this is how I think it should have gone.Or in which Richie actually tells Eddie how he feels about him (a little too late).





	Early Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so uh, I'm not dead. 
> 
> First off, I'm in my 2nd year of university and reading, let alone writing has been a challenge since I've been back to school. 
> 
> Writing has never really been a huge thing to me, but sometimes I'll have moments of inspiration, which led me to write this little one shot. It's far from a fix-it fic, especially as the main issue is definitely NOT fixed in this situation, but us gays will take what they can get
> 
> So here this is. Sorry for not writing for so long, but things are busy. This also hasn't really been edited, it's just something that jumped in my mind after watching Chapter 2 and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it (like what usually happens). 
> 
> This is soon gonna be longer than the actual fic, so I'm just gonna end this here.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me (if you have, that is).

They were running, faster than either of them had in their lives. 

Moments before squeezing through a hole in the cold stone, Richie had grabbed Eddie's hand in an effort to propel him forward.

As Pennywise shifted and stretched, he was catching up to them, and fast.

Through the dark tunnel, they turned a corner and slammed their backs against the wall, trying as silently as they could to catch their breath. Hands still clasped, Eddie leaned his head back against the wall for a moment, fighting against his lungs that were begging for his inhaler. Richie turned his head to look at his friend, knees slightly weak and trembling.

"Eds, I'm so fucking scared, man." He whispered. His hand recieved a squeeze in agreement. 

A deep chuckle was heard behind them, and they fled.

~

Pennywise was down, an arrow in his large, gaping mouth. Richie dropped, and Eddie was over by his side in an instant. 

"Rich, hey, I think I killed it! Richie?"

Coughing and wheezing, he proped himself up on his elbows and grinned at the other man that was clinging onto him.

"Richie, I killed the fucker! I killed hi-"

An ear-splitting roar was followed by the loud sound of punctured flesh. 

"Eddie?"

Pennywise had gathered his strength and a massive claw impaled itself into Eddie's back and through his chest. Raised high in the air, he was spun around and flung off to the side, rolling into a small cave.

"EDDIE!" Richie's scream was drowned out by the clown roaring at his friends, who had begun to distract him from the devastated man underneath him.

Scrambling to his feet, Richie ran in the direction to where Eddie had landed.

"EDDIE! No, no, no, no, no, Eds, Eddie, you're okay. Hey, stay with me, Eds." 

Laying on his side, he was covered in the blood gushing from the deep wound in the middle of his chest. A cough bubbled up through his throat as Richie pulled him upright, bringing up even more blood. 

Leaning him against the cave wall, Richie put pressure on his friend's chest. 

"It's okay, Eds, we're gonna get out of here. We're gonna get you help."

"Did you see that, Richie? I almost killed him!" He said with a small smile and a rasp that was hardly audible.  
"He looks...so weak. I know we can kill him." 

"I'm so proud of you, Eds. You did amazing."

"Go, help them."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you, Eddie. We're gonna get through this, alright? I'm staying here with you." The bespectacled man grabbed onto Eddie's hand with his free one.

"They need you, Rich." 

"I know."

All they could do in that moment was to stare at each other, taking in as much of the other as they could. 

"Hey, Rich?" 

"Yeah?" 

A beat.

"I fucked your mom."

Unclasping their hands, Richie moved his to the side of Eddie's face and laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

Foreheads pressed together, they kissed for the first and last time.


End file.
